Messed Up Attraction
by Callek Darren
Summary: After Reno's curiosity led him to having a drunken night with Vincent, he struggles with betrayal, lust, and something he never has had to deal with before: love. VincentxReno Yaoi


**Messed Up Attraction**

 **Game:** Final Fantasy VII

 **Pairing:** Reno x Vincent

 **Rating:** M

 **Warnings:** Swearing, and gay sex

 **Description:**

After Reno's curiosity led him to having drunken sex with Vincent, he struggles with betrayal, lust, and something he never has had to deal with before: love.

 **Disclaimer:**

I wish I owned these characters… haha. I do not, nor will I ever own any of the characters in this story. I am simply using them for my own entertainment and for the entertainment of others.

 **Author's tidbits:**

Originally I wrote something similar as a joke for a friend a couple years ago. It wasn't until recently that I realized I actually enjoyed this pairing a lot more than I ever thought I would. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It all started out as just fascination. Reno never would have thought that Vincent Valentine could ever get drunk. He was curious how far he could push the Ex-Turks' buttons, and kept putting glass after glass in front of him. His speech was slurred, and it made him seem cute despite his normal silent and brooding personality.

Somehow they made it back to Reno and Rude's apartment. It was a little ways into sector six, not a far walk from the newly rebuilt sector seven bar. The red-head knew his partner - whom was also his boyfriend - wasn't going to be home for weeks, so he wasn't entirely worried. Hell, all he wanted to do is see how far Valentine would go.

They went all the way. His first kisses were teasing, but when the red-eyed man started to kiss him back it became a bit more real. He blanked out from there. All he remembered was waking up next to him, his back sore, and his body covered in bruises, bite marks, and the occasional scratch mark from his metal claws.

The weird thing about the whole thing was how he was feeling. He didn't feel bad for betraying Rude, and although it was all a mistake he found himself wanting to do it again. He leaned forward, kissing his still swollen lips softly, and sat up knowing fully well it was the last time he was going to get to do that. He figured he would be nice enough to make him breakfast, fixing up some eggs and bacon, and only glancing up as the man he slept with walked in.

"Morning," he stated, the silent man freezing, and looking to him hesitantly. "I'm not going to bite you, aight? You did enough of that last n-"

"Please don't speak of it," Vincent cut him off, his hands clenching.

"Aight, chill out yo. It didn't happen. Right?"

"Correct."

"Now eat your breakfast, you're so fucking skinny I'm surprised you had it in you last night," he joked, sliding a plate to him. The way he stared at it made him roll his eyes, "Get over yourself. I didn't have time to rush out and buy a flask of poison for your sorry ass. Just eat it and leave."

Was he being cold? Most certainly. But the man wanted to pretend nothing happened. He couldn't go all soft on him now, could he? He had to treat him like he was just another member of that group of idiots in AVALANCHE. He sat across from him, scooting a cup of milk towards the other, and taking his own, sipping at it and watching as his lip curled in distaste as he stared at the white liquid. He stared, and then laughed, wiping his mouth and tilting his head to the side.

"I take it you don't like milk?" His eyes narrowed as he snatched the cup and took a sip of it, his mouth immediately grimacing at the taste. "Don't force yourself-"

"I'll drink it," he snapped.

"'Aight, suit yourself."

Vincent was more entertainment than he could ever imagined. He forced himself to drink a drink he obviously hated, and was doing his best not to make eye contact with the red head as he silently ate what he was given. Despite him starting after, Reno even finished his meal before him. He stood up and washed up the pan he had used, all while keeping an eye on him from the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but admire him, his long, silky black hair, his soft, elegant lips, and his sullen yet handsome eyes. He shivered slightly, and looked away a moment, calming helpful down before he dared to speak.

"Ya done?" he questioned, the other nodded, and stood, walking over and taking the sponge from him, silently insisting on cleaning his own plate and fork. He looked to the table again smirking at the half-full glass of milk, then took it, gulped it down then placing it on the counter. Red eyes peered at him, before glaring and looking back to his chore in complete silence.

Then, without a single word, Vincent left. He took his cloak from off of the back of the couch, put it on, and closed the door so silently that Reno would have questioned if he truly left if it wasn't for the fact that he saw him depart. The red-head should have known it was going to be like that. He half wished he could have offered to sleep with him again, purely for "sexual frustration". He was sure the black-haired man had a lot of it. Who would sleep with him otherwise? Cloud? No. He wasn't sure who Cloud was with, but he was positive it wasn't Vincent. Tifa? She had the same body type as Vincent's ex, that wouldn't be good for the already brooding man. Barret? He had to snort at that one. Sure, Vincent had a nice and very slim body, but he didn't think he'd ever bottom. Would Barret? No. Definitely not.

Who did that leave? Yuffie, Red XIII, and Cid. Oh and Reeve, but he showed himself only in that weird cat body, so he didn't think he counted all that much. Yuffie seemed too happy all the time. If anything she'd trick him into fucking her, then steal all his materia. Red XIII? He hoped to holy hell that Vincent wasn't into that type of thing. Cid? He paused. Cid had that girl he was with. He couldn't recall her name. But the man didn't seem as interested in her as she was him. Could Cid be his...

He slammed his hands flat on the table and shook his head hard. He couldn't believe it. In the pit of his stomach a bubble of jealousy started to form just at the mere thought. But he had Rude! He couldn't do that to him. No, he already did one thing that was bad enough. Wasn't it? He stared down at his hands before scowling and marching to his room. He tore his sheets from the bed, pausing only to hear a soft clank against the hardwood floor. He stared at the chain for a moment, before leaning down and picking it up somehow recognizing it immediately: It belonged on Vincent's gun.

He dropped what he was doing, turning and racing out the door, only taking a second to shove on his shoes, and pull on a shirt. How far ahead was he? Where in the hell would he have to go to find him? He skidded to a stop, thinking a moment as he frowned. Why did he even care? All of this, he couldn't actually be falling for him, could he?

"Reno!" His head shot to the side to see a smiling Elena, who trotted over to him looking as neat as ever. She paused, looking him over, then letting out a soft giggle. "You look like you had a rough night. Miss Rude that much?"

He looked himself over a moment, before he realized what she was talking about. His hair was a mess, his shirt was unbuttoned exposing his chest, his pants were wrinkled and his fly was down. He quickly buttoned up his shirt before any of the marks could be seen, and shrugged, the girl rolling her eyes. Would she know where Vincent was? She always had a habit of running into the idiots... But more so, would she be suspicious of him if he asked?

"Yo Elena," he finally spoke, the girl tilting her head to the side and humming a soft 'Hm?' as she watched him. "You know that creepy guy in Cloud's gang?"

"Vincent?"

"Yeah. You know where he hangs out? I have a question for him... Er - 'bout Hojo." Would she believe him? As she stared at him, he was beginning to doubt that she did.

"I don't know where he is. But, I see him around Cloud and Cid a lot in Tifa's bar. Maybe they'd know?"

Vincent and Cid hung around each other? The bubble in his stomach was back again, boiling in a rage of anger. His brows furrowed a moment, before he composed himself and smiled, "Yeah, maybe. Thanks!" he nodded, waving his hand and heading back to his apartment. If he was going to see Vincent again he wanted to at least look presentable. As he got dressed in clean clothes and washed up, he marveled at how much he actually cared. Just a few minutes ago he was charging outside in a frenzy just to see him.

He looked over himself in the mirror, before he let out a sigh and smiled. He looked okay, least in his opinion. He clutched the chain in his hand a moment, then set out in the direction of where this whole mess started.

* * *

The bar was quiet, and dead, which weirded him out seeing as he had only seen it packed with groups of people aiming to get plastered. Cid sat in the corner, clonked out, his feet propped up on the table. He was snoring loudly with a string of drool pooling out of the corner of his mouth in a stream, and had a small twitch to his nose every time he took in a breath. Reno's nose scrunched up at the sight. He crossed his arms and made his way to the counter, looking down at the sound of a clang, Barret's daughter attempting to pull out a bowl from below the counter.

"Er, hey there kiddo," he greeted, the girl looking up at him with wide brown orbs. She looked nothing like Barret, was she adopted? Or did she get her moms looks? Tifa and her resembled each other... Did that mean...? He paused his thoughts and focused. "You know Vincent Valentine, yeah?"

"Uh huh," her voice was soft, almost nervous as she stood upright, not too much taller than she was hunched over.

"Do you know where he is?"

"With Cloud. He went to deliver something with him."

A delivery? How weird. He heard rumors that Strife was making deliveries but he honestly could never imagine Vincent on some sort of escapade like that. "Did they say when they were coming back?"

"Yo, Ginger. Quit buggin' the girl," his brow twitched as he turned to look back at the once sleeping man. Should he call him his rival? His eyes narrowed. No, he wasn't sure of their status. He wasn't even sure what he was doing. "Now, what the fuck you want with Vincent, anyway?"

"That's my business, pal," he pointed to himself, "You know where they went?"

"Ain't tellin' no retarded fuck like you. Now beat it. Had enough of your drunk ass yesterday."

"What's going on? Oh, Reno."

Reno looked back to the stairs at Tifa, who was half dressed, wearing a robe, her hair wet indicating she was in the shower moments ago. The redhead put on his best smile, tilted his head to the side, and leaned back against the counter. "Yo."

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm looking for Valentine. This lovely fellow ain't keen on helpin' me out."

Tifa looked between the blonde and Reno a moment, before she frowned, "Is Vincent in trouble?"

"Nah, I got some questions for him about Hojo. We're looking into to a few... things that could help with some problems the planet's been havin'." Of course it was all a lie. He had enough time while bickering with Cid to come up with something that sounded legitimate at any rate.

"You couldn't of told me any sooner? God, fuckin' moron..."

"Aren't you suppose to be going back to your nap, old man?" Reno jeered.

"Old man?! Fucking imbecile, that's what you are!"

"Cid! Please," Tifa scowled, looking to Marlene, then to him again, "Tone it down just a little bit?"

"Right, sorry," he grumbled, chewing on an unlit cigarette and glaring at the wall.

"They just went over to Kalm. I can give you the house number if you want to travel there. I'm not sure if Vincent was coming back or not," she stated, walking over to the telephone and writing down something, handing it over to him. "Better hurry."

"Thanks, sweetheart," he winked, trotting out of the bar, ignoring the yelling protests from the pilot.

He needed to get his bike fast. He wasn't sure why he was going through all this trouble just to give the man his chain back. He supposed it was to see if he could interest him in something further, but then again he knew that was also an excuse. He _wanted_ to see him. For whatever reason he wanted to see that weird creepy guy again.

* * *

On the way to Kalm his thoughts remained on the man he slept with the night before. He hated milk, that much he was certain of, and when he got drunk he was insanely cute. He wanted to know more. For some bizarre reason he found himself needing to. He parked his bike in the street, and glanced at the number of the house they were at and descended up the stairs. He spotted Cloud's bike on the way up parked against the wall, and pushed his thoughts away as soon as they drifted to the two riding together.

He spotted them almost immediately. The spiky-haired man stood against the wall on the other end of the second floor walkway, the red cloaked man stood against the ledge, speaking with a soft tone that he normally spoke with. His heart thumped. He paused and stared at the ground horror struck. His. Heart. Fucking. Thumped. It never did that with Rude! Ever! He always assumed it was because they were always together and he had no real reason to be nervous around him.

"Reno!"

His thoughts were jerked away as Cloud approached him, the other man following behind him, looking more annoyed than anything else. He couldn't use the same excuse anymore. Vincent was actually here.

"Yo!" he really needed a newer way to say hi.

"What're you doing here?"

"I can't be here?" he countered, receiving a perplexed look from the blonde.

"Tifa called and said you were on your way."

"Ah, yeah..."

"And you needed to talk about Hojo?"

"Uh huh..." God when was Cloud _so fucking_ nosy?

"Both of us dealt with him. I probably could help too."

"Rufus doesn't want you." More like Reno didn't. The way he stared at him made him realize that he didn't believe him. "Look, no offense, but no matter how bland your personality is, he doesn't want emotions mixed in with this. Vincent is the least emotional guy I've ever seen. You on the other hand... heh. Sorry man, you don't quite fit the bill." At least what he was saying was true enough...

"It's fine Cloud," Vincent stated with a sigh, "I'll do my best to help them out with their questions. You should head back to sector seven." Reno nearly heaved a sigh of relief as he smirked, thanking Shiva that someone was looking out for him. The blonde nodded, heading off with his normal goodbye of silence, before the dark man turned on him. "What is this really about?"

"You left something behind," he held out the chain, letting it dangle out in front of him.

"You came all this way... for this? Why?"

"I figured it meant something for you, don't thank me and junk. Not like I went out of my way or anything."

"Thank you." Reno felt himself blushing, something he wished he could turn off. Why was he blushing? He was thanking him, not asking for his hand in marriage.

"And uh," he rubbed the back of his head, "If you ever need to, er, want to. _You know_. You know where I am."

"Why?"

"Why what? I know you want to forget it, but really... It was hot sex, I'm not going to deny that." Of course, he couldn't exactly remember it. He wasn't going to admit that out loud though. He was sure the other didn't remember it either, being so piss drunk. What was a white lie or two to get what he wanted?

The red-cloaked man let out a soft sigh, before he finally nodded, "I will keep that in mind. However, unless I am incorrect, you are with someone."

"Yeah well. Not for long..." he couldn't bare to stay with Rude. Not like this; Not when his mind was stuck on another man so easily. It wasn't fair to him. "Just think about it, 'aight?"

"Alright. I will think about it."

"Good man," he smiled and took a step back, "Thanks, see ya!" he turned, leaving Vincent just like he had left Reno earlier. He ignored Cloud's curious gaze as he mounted his bike, half-ass saluted him, then started it and left. He did all he could. Now he just had to wait.

* * *

Two days had passed. Two. Fucking. Days. Reno was almost positive that Vincent was going to show up before two days. He laid in his bed, huffing a sigh and putting his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling both sexually, and mentally frustrated. Sure, he had lasted alot longer than two days without having sex in the past, but for some reason his body was constantly getting aroused. In the shower he'd start thinking about Vincent, and immediately have to jerk himself off. When he laid around watching the news they'd mention AVALANCHE and his thoughts would immediately shift to Vincent. What would he do next? Jerk himself off.

As he laid in bed he glanced at the clock, scowling at the big "1:45" digits flickering back at him, taunting him for his lust and insomnia. He was about to give up, when he heard a tap on the window. At first he thought he imagined it, but the second time it was a bit louder. He walked over, opening it, the man he was just thinking about stepping inside. He had to admire him for a moment, the moonlight giving him a soft glow, making his lips part in awe. The Ex-Turks glanced over to him, his eyes studying him for a moment before he crossed his arms.

"This doesn't leave this room. You understand?"

"You got it."

Vincent turned, pulling down the window and shutting it, before looking to him once again, "You are still up for this?"

"You kidding? I've been-" he paused, not wanting to seem as desperate as he was sounding. "I mean, of course." He watched him unfasten his cloak, draping it across the chair, and work on his belt. "You uh... mind taking off your claw this time? It's kinky, but I don't fancy having scars."

The dark man nodded, pulling off his glove to reveal his perfectly normal hand. At one point he was going to just assume it was robotic since he never saw him without it. He watched as he pulled off his shoes, then look to him once more. Reno gestured with his finger to follow him onto the bed, grabbing the front of his shirt as he got near, and pulled his lips to his. He wasn't about to waste any time on slow kisses. No, not when he wanted him so badly.

He pulled back to get his shirt off, only to lunge forward, biting at his neck, ignoring his silent protests as he pressed back against his shoulders. "Don't bite," he stated, the red head pouting out his lip.

"What's the point of having a huge ass cloak if you ain't using it for all it's worth?"

Although he was complaining, he didn't bite anymore, tracing every muscle as he slid his hands downward. He knew he was being impatient, but he didn't hear the dark man protest as he unbuttoned his pants, quickly unzipped them and pulled them down to his knees. He helped him, pulling them off the rest of the way before leaning forward so that he slid between Reno's legs, pressing their middles together.

"You're awfully hard for just a few quick kisses," the redhead teased, earning a glare.

"Speak for yourself."

"In my defense I was hard before you even knocked."

"Who's to say I was not?"

Reno gawked at him a moment, before pouting his lip and squirming his hips slightly, "We gunna talk, or fuck?"

"So eager..." he grinned, making the other gulp. It was the closest thing to a smile he had ever seen. It was oddly beautiful, and caused him to forget to breathe till he felt his lips on his right pectoral and down to his nipple. He was never one to really feel anything from them, but the way his tongue rolled around it, sucking it in before he lightly nipped at it, making sure to keep the tongue contact made him squirm and let out moans he never heard himself emit in his life.

He felt himself arch up, pressing his chest upward in approval as he gripped at his hair. He was embarrassed to even think about it, but he felt his cock twitch, indicating that he was close simply by the stimulation in his chest. Thankfully, he stopped, kissing downward, and yanking at his boxers, ridding them off of the Turks, and looking up at him. "You're a lot bigger than I remember." He remembered something? Did that mean he remembered the whole night? He licked at his lower lip, keeping silent as he watched him lick his fingers, pushing up his legs, and prodding them at his hole, not even bothering with a single digit and slipping in his index and middle fingers. "You do this often? You're rather loose."

"Shut up," he growled, tilting his head into his arm as he reached up, grabbing at his pillow. Of course he did it often. It was his fault too. He didn't want to waste time, he wanted him inside him as quick as possible. "Just stick it in."

"You sure?"

"Please..." he begged, pushing him back, and crawling to his front, sticking his rear up, and glancing back almost embarrassed that he was desperate enough to beg, "Please."

Reno received what he wanted. Vincent sat up, pulling his cock out of the hole in his boxers and stroked himself. He spit down in his hand, slicking himself before mounting over him, positioning against his entrance. He was tight from not having proper preparation, but his muscles still sucked him in eagerly. The redhead prayed he wouldn't comment on it, letting out a low groan as he bucked back against him, feeling his hands on his waist as he began to thrust into him. He loved this. It felt so right, so natural. Even when he was prepared when he was with Rude it hurt like holy hell for the first few minutes. Now, with Vincent, he felt hardly any pain. What he felt was a driven lust that had him on all fours, begging for him to go harder as he pounded inside him faster and harder.

"Oh fuck... Yes... Harder... Vincent..." he groaned, fully aware he was drooling on his arm as he leaned down against them, clutching the fabric of his pillow cover. He listened to the other's grunts and soft moans, turning himself on even further, till he felt himself ache with the need for release. He reached down, stroking himself hard as his cock hit the bundle of nerves he was searching for. He let out a loud moan, his head tilting upward, his seed releasing out on the sheets in a flood.

This is what desire and lust was suppose to feel like. This is what passion and want gave him. He felt the other jerk hard up inside him, releasing and moaning out, keeping his motions going until his orgasm was finished. They stayed still a moment, both panting, sweat pooling off of their brows. Were they finished? No. Reno finally got him where he wanted. He wasn't letting go of him that easily.

He caught his breath, making sure the other man wasn't too worn out, then turned to face him, making him exit him. He grabbed his shoulders, pinning him down on the bed before grabbing a hold of his now half-limp member and stroking it. His piercing eyes stared up at him, watching him with a sudden curiosity and wonder. Was he just now finally seeing how much he wanted him? He mounted over his awakened erection, and slid it back up inside him to the base. He grinned, before leaning down, pressing his lips hard against Vincent's, the dark man grabbing the back of his head and clutching at his hair, holding him in place as their tongues caressed together.

Who was the eager one now? He so wanted to tease him, but held back the urge not wanting to break away from the kiss. He tasted good. The taste that could only rival a smoke after a fulfilling meal the night after a long day's work. He began to move over his member, letting out a soft groan, before he pulled back and placed his hands against his chest. So many scars all over it, laced in a pattern that could only be called beautiful. He never thought he'd think something like that as anything other than grotesque. He hated his own battle scars, why did he love Vincent's?

He made sure to move like a piston, in a fluid, but hard motion. He needed to make sure to give Vincent pleasure as well as himself. He felt him place his hands on his waist, thrusting up into him, closing his eyes, his lips parting to release soft moans and panting sounds. Good, at least he was enjoying himself just as much. That was a relief to the Turks.

He was long gone, his mind left behind as the pleasure once again completely engulfed him. He couldn't register anything, till he was pressed against his chest, panting along with him, feeling completely filled with Vincent's seed. His mind was slipping once again, his eyes fading as he passed out, completely wiped out. When he awoke the man was gone, as if it had been a great dream. The only proof that it happened was his aching back, the tissues in the trash bin, and a note on the side table that read 'Remember. It doesn't leave this room.'

Reno had to grin at it, folding it up and slipping it in his pocket once he was showered and dressed. The redhead couldn't let this just be another one-night stand. Even if it was the second time they had sex. He felt something deeper. Did Vincent? He sat in his living room for over an hour before he got the nerve to leave. He put his goggles on his forehead, before heading out of the apartment, more happy than he had been in a long time. Where was he going? Hell, he didn't even know himself. He wandered around, soon finding himself passing through the gates to sector seven. By that time he knew his own body wanted to see him. He had to ignore what they said to each other the previous night. He needed to know if he could actually have something with the mysterious man. He didn't care if he seemed pathetic, or just down right desperate. He just wanted him.

He stopped, hiding behind a pillar seeing a group of people, recognizing one as Cloud and one as Vincent almost immediately. They were talking, but he wasn't sure about what, keeping still as he listened in:

"Cloud, you and Tifa had a very close encounter with the Lifestream before. Don't test your fate by taking this manner in your hands," Vincent's voice was harsh. Reno pressed against the pillar, daring to peek behind it and watched them. Not surprisingly, all of AVALANCHE was there.

"And what the fuck are we supposed to do? We can't just leave it to ShinRa," Barret scowled, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at the red-cloaked man.

"I will go."

"Vincent, no offense meant buddy, but we are a team. We go up, check and see if the planet is healin' then figure out what we can do from there," Cid stated.

Now Reno understood the conversation that they were having. He popped out from behind the pillar, and crossed his arms, "ShinRa already checked, yo. There's nothin' there," he stated, smirking at the group that turned their attention to him.

"Fucking ShinRa, think they know everything," Barret budged, being halted by Tifa, then scowling once again as he turned away.

"Look, I know we ain't chummy, but listen to me here. I was on the team, I know that it's sealed up. There ain't a damn thing there except a giant hole in the ground. I can show you the exact route if you don't believe me." Of course this was a lie. ShinRa was down there as they spoke, that's where Rude and Tseng went. But he wasn't about to tell them that.

Cloud stared at him, his eyes narrowed before he sighed and shook his head, "That won't be necessary," he whispered, Barret turning back to him, making to protest, "You seem to be showing up more than usual, Reno. Why?"

"Dunno. Today I had nothing much to do," he shrugged and looked away, "Found my way here."

"Are you sure you didn't have a motive?"

Reno looked back, glancing into the red eyes that made his heart suddenly hammer. He faltered for a moment, then blinked as he broke eye contact, and shrugged, "I don't know what you mean, unless you mean getting plastered as a motive."

"We aren't going to be open today Reno," Tifa stated, "Marlene and I were going to go to the church to tend to the flowers," she smiled, looking to the door as the girl that was mentioned rushed out and took her hand.

"Aight, I'll come back tomorrow then," he made to turn, listening to the sound of Barret rushing to Cloud's side and begging to know why the plan was over. He ducked behind the pillar once again, and listened as they dispersed, soon peeking out to find Vincent alone, staring at the ground. "Yo! Valentine," he walked back over, not making eye contact with him as he kept his eyes to the ground. "Got a minute?"

"You always have a motive for being somewhere, don't you?"

"Yeah well. I wanted to talk to you."

"I don't," he turned his back to him, pausing as the redhead reached out and grabbed his cloak. "Let go."

"No. I need to talk to you."

"I thought you'd understand what no meant."

"Man, listen to me," he forced him to turn around, glaring up at him as he still refused to make eye contact. "Why won't you fucking look at me?"

"You're just a monkey in a suit."

His words hurt. Reno's lips twitched, a soft "tch" escaping them as he looked away, angrily. He betrayed Rude for this? His hand tightened on his EMR and soon he found himself swinging it, connecting with the other's cheek. He didn't seem to react, his eyes off somewhere else, a soft tint of pink arising from where his rod hit him.

Without another word, the Turks left him. He turned, and walked away, not even wanting to look back to see if he was watching him. He knew he wasn't. This whole thing was his delusion. Now what did he have? He still had Rude. Right? He needed to do something. He needed a distraction. He broke out into a run, busting through crowds of people as he made his way to ShinRa's temporary headquarters in sector five. He raced in through the doors, and through another set, only to freeze and stare at the desk.

What was he seeing? He felt his heart sink as he watched Rude sit up suddenly, tucking his cock in his pants, their boss Tseng quickly looking away in a mock embarrassment. Wasn't Rude suppose to be away? His eyes shifted between the two before he turned, ignoring his partner's calls as he raced back out. Why was he suddenly so hurt by this? Wasn't he just being fucked by Vincent the night before? He knew he wasn't hurt by what he saw. He was hurt because he knew he deserved it. All of it.

He didn't know where to go. He raced to the only place he knew Rude wouldn't find him, rushing into the church, and past Tifa and Marlene, both standing and looking to him surprised. "I need to use the top," he grumbled, trying hard not to cry. Turks don't cry. Ever. He made his way up to the top, finding the least dusty place he could find before he sat down, letting his legs dangle down from the beam.

He had to remind himself over and over that it was what he deserved. Rude would be happy with Tseng, he was loyal, unlike Reno. Then Vincent... He still wasn't sure about him, but his feelings were made clear. "This is some messed up attraction, yo," he whispered to himself, hugging his arms to his chest, leaning against a wooden pillar, and closing his eyes. He only re-opened them to look at Tifa, who sat next to him, looking concerned. "You sure you can't open your bar today?" he asked, doing his best to replicate his smirk through his sadness.

"I don't think I've ever seen you like this, even when you were beat up," she stated, hugging a leg to herself, frowning. "Are you okay?"

"Just gettin' what I deserve."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

Reno frowned and looked forward, his eyes clouded over slightly as he thought: Yes he needed to talk about it. He knew he did, but with Tifa? His mako eyes shifted to meet her brown orbs, trying to decide if it was a good or bad idea to even vaguely talk about it.

"You can't tell no one, 'aight?" he growled, the girl grinning and nodding, making the redhead huff and roll his eyes, "Well, Everyone knows me an' Rude are a couple. Well, I had relations with another person-"

"We are big kids Reno, you can say sex."

Reno stared at her a moment then let out another huff, " 'Aight fine, me and this guy had sex. It was great sex... I mean amazing. I didn't even remember the first time because I was piss drunk-" he paused seeing the look on her face and laughed, "No surprise, I know. But seriously, my body craved him. I felt horrible about Rude but I needed him. I saw him again, had another great night and when I went to see him, he basically told me something that made me realize that sex is all I am good for with him. And even then I could be worthless at that too..." his brows furrowed as he let out a shaky sigh.

"I was going to break up with Rude. I felt bad about cheating, and I knew he deserved better. I headed to work to see if they could send me somewhere, anywhere in hopes to get my mind off of it. And there they were. Tseng and Rude together. I didn't see it coming, yo. Not at all. I deserved it though..."

"So you're saying, because you found out that you preferred another man, that you deserved being cheated on as well?"

"Well, no."

"No one deserves to be cheated on, Reno. You did something wrong, and so did Rude. You two were friends long before you two were dating. Now Rude has found someone else, as have you. You both can suck it up and go back to the way you were before, right?"

Reno forced a smile and nodded. He didn't dare speak, on account of the fact that Vincent still was a problem factor in it all. Sure, the Rude thing he could get over. But Vincent? He didn't care about him, and why should he? Reno was the enemy still, even if they all were on speaking terms. The dark man would never see him as anything else.

"Come on," he looked up at the now standing woman, who held out her hand. "Want to help us with the flowers?"

"Thats for girls, yo."

"Alright mister macho," she laughed, turning and heading back down to join Marlene.

He was alone again, not something he particularly liked at this point. What was the matter with him? He felt pathetic, and didn't know what he could possibly do to numb the feelings that squirmed inside his stomach and chest.

The redhead stood up and headed up to the roof and began to walk on the dented trail that lead toward sector 7. He didn't know where his feet were taking him, only allowing them to lead the way as he stumbled about. He could hear his name being called out, but ignored it as he kept his pace up, only stopping when Elena skidded in front of him and stared up with puffy, red cheeks.

"Reno," she huffed, panting as she tried to keep up a tough exterior and catch her breath at the same time. "Rude's looking all over for you."

"That's nice," he shrugged and walked past her.

"That's not fair, Reno."

The man stopped and turned his head, glaring at her from the corner of his eye, "What isn't fair, princess?"

"I'm hurt too, you know. Tseng…"

"Tseng never was yours, yo. You may have finally gotten a dose of reality, but you can't even come close to comparing your shit with mine." He started to walk again, and growled as she rushed in front of him again. "I'm getting real tired of this, Elena."

"You're right. Rude was your boyfriend. Is? I don't know. Either way, you're right. But that doesn't make my pain any less real."

"What the fuck do you even know about pain?" he snapped, the blonde's eyes widening. "I had my heart snapped in half twice in the same day. I figured out who I really love only to have my feelings stomped on not even a couple hours later. Pain? Elena you can't even begin to imagine the shit I feel right now. I cheated on Rude. I fell in love with someone other than Rude. Then when I thought it all couldn't get any better or worse I was cast aside by the man I fell in love with. Rude isn't mine. I'm not Rude's. I'm not Vincent's. I'm nobody's. I'm never going to be somebody's."

"This pity attitude doesn't suit you, Reno."

Reno looked back and snapped a glare at Rude, who stood feet behind him, his sunglasses donned over his narrowing eyes.

"The hell do you care?"

"Reno…"

"Just fuck off. All of ya!"

Reno broke out in a run, doing the only true thing he was good at. He had to get out of there. He needed to find solitude away from all the reminders of the feelings he was feeling. He needed a drink, but where could he find one? Kalm? That was the closest one other than Tifa's.

He made his way to where his bike was and quickly mounted it. He didn't bother to even check his surroundings as he revved up the engine and took off. His mind was set on numbing the pain and thoughts with alcohol, and nothing was going to get in his way.

He quickly swerved out of the way as a dog ran out in front of him, causing his bike to topple over and slide off to the side, bringing him with it. He was numb at first, his eyes closed as he panted and tried to think about what was happening. That was when the pain announced itself, scorching up his leg is sporadic jolts.

"Goddamit!" he yelled out, covering his eyes with his arm, letting out a pitiful sob. He knew he should probably call someone for some sort of help, the increasing amount of pain egged at him to grab his phone. But who could he call? He scrolled down his contacts and stopped at Cloud. Could he be discreet about this? He pressed the receiver to his ear and waited, before he heard a click of the blonde answering him.

"What Reno?"

"Hey, uh. I need some help, yo."

"Not interested."

"No, please, Cloud!" the other man didn't hang up. The Turks could only assume it was the desperate tone that lingered on his voice. "Look. I got in a wreck. I'd call one of my people but I don't think they'd come." he was beginning to feel light headed. He needed to fight to stay awake, but the harder he tried, the harder it became to keep his eyes open.

"Where are you?"

"I… um…" he didn't even know. The last thing he could hear was Cloud yelling his name, almost begging for him to answer him. The pain was too much, and forced him from consciousness.

* * *

Reno didn't know where he was, his eyes staring up at an unfamiliar ceiling. It was either white or a light gray, he couldn't really see in the dim lighting. His body ached, his side throbbing, his left leg feeling particularly heavy.

"You're awake." He glanced to the side, staring into a pair of red eyes, before looking away. "What happened?"

"What do you care?" he snapped, looking back at Vincent. The more he looked at him, the more his heart ached.

"Reno... " he sighed. "This isn't about you."

"I like you, and you called me a monkey in a suit. I'd say it seems pretty personal, yo."

Vincent kept silent, and closed his eyes. Reno wanted to demand him to explain to him what he meant, but held his tongue and looked down at his leg that was in a bind of some sort. He could only imagine that the pain he passed out from was from him breaking his leg.

"I've been struggling lately with my past self and my current self."

Reno looked back up at him, "What'cha mean?"

"It has been my fate to live with my sins of the past, but lately I have been having a hard time with facing my sins. I have friends, people who trust me and care for my well being. It is difficult for me to accept that I should be allowed these things. And now you are here, once again making me question whether or not I should push away or just accept that my sins are paid for."

Reno listened to him, watching the way his brows tensed and twitched. It was the only sign of his internal battle. He had heard of the stories of what happened with Lucrecia, and what had happened afterwards. He heard that when Cloud and his gang first found Vincent that he was well worse off than he was now.

Vincent was a Turks before all this. It could have easily been Reno that was in his situation. Could have been any one of the Turks. They all did things that were deemed horrible.

"My hands ain't clean either, man. I have sins out the door and around the block, but I don't question it when something good is handed to me. Sure, I may be tootin' my own horn when I say I'm something good, but dammit Valentine. You've been repenting far longer than anyone I've ever seen. Give yourself a break and just get past all of this."

"I'm a monster, I'm not just anyone else."

"That Chaos thing? Yeah I've seen it, but I look scared to you? You didn't choose that. So get over it and get used to it or get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"For me. Because I'm a stubborn idiot. I told you before, I like you. I'm the type of dude who goes in and gets what he wants, and I want you. I need you."

There was a long silence that followed. Reno hated it, but kept quiet and held his gaze. Finally, Vincent sighed and nodded his head, mako eyes meeting red.

"Give me time. Okay?"

"'Aight. But know I'm not normally sappy like this."

"Oh, I am well aware." There was the smirk again. Reno smiled wide and looked away. "So, the doctor says you won't be able to walk or do strenuous activities while your leg is broken."

"Oh bull. If one-legged blokes can do it, so can I."

"I won't be allowing it."

"Ya gunna be my nurse then?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Well nurse. I think I need a kiss. Ya know, to ease my suffering."

"Is that your medical opinion?" Vincent's grin grew wider as he moved closer, making the red head's heart skip a beat.

"Medical fact," Reno stated a bit softer than he intended. He reached out and pulled him close, their lips crushing together, mouths open and tongues immediately seeking each other out.

The redhead laced his fingers in his hair, gripping the back of his head in an attempt to deepen the kiss. He groaned softly as the dark man's tongue ran against the roof of his mouth. He never knew another man, let alone another human being, could taste so good.

There was a cough, the two pulling apart, the cloaked man stepping back, his cloak covering what Reno thought was a blush against his cheeks. Cloud and Elena stood at the doorway, the woman smirking and the man staring as if he didn't know what to think.

"This explains why you've been around so much lately," Cloud stated, walking forward and walking to Reno's other side.

"How long has this been going on?" Elena teased, smiling wider as Vincent quickly looked away.

"Since that night at the bar?" Cloud asked, the redhead shrugging.

"So what now?" Elena asked, tilting her head to the side, and leaving her question open for everyone.

"Don't let go," Cloud stated simply, looking between Reno and Vincent.

"I sure as hell ain't, yo." Reno grinned. "So, since I'm the injured one I needs me some pamperin'. Can someone get me a smoke? I'm dyin here."

Cloud rolled his eyes, being the first to exit the room. Elena let out a soft laugh before she followed the spikey-haired man. Reno smiled wide before he looked to Vincent, who was once again sitting at his side, and shaking his head.

"Somethin' I said?"


End file.
